


Mazed

by gaemgyu923



Category: Dorohedoro, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemgyu923/pseuds/gaemgyu923
Summary: Eren Yeager suddenly finds himself in the Dorohedoro universe.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start

"What's that smell..?" The boy thought. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he can smell the unusual scent of the air. The air also feels different. 

He was still lying on his bed, but he felt uncomfortable. He turned sideways, on both sides, and he noticed that his bed felt different. 'Why does it feel like I'm not even lying on a bed..?' He thought. 

He opened his eyes. He was expecting the old ceiling of his room, but what he saw right now was a different sight. He rubbed his eyes. He went back to sleep. The boy was sure he was dreaming. 

He still felt uncomfortable in his bed. He felt stiff. His pillows felt bumpier and at a higher angle than usual. He turned. He tried his best to ignore the uncomfortable feelings and shut his eyes forcefully. 

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of a screen door opening. One can assume from the sound that someone had opened it by using their foot. 'That's so lazy' the boy said, struggling to keep his eyes shut. 

He heard footsteps coming closer to him. He ignored it. 

"Huh?! What are you doing there?" 

The boy heard these words, his eyes still shut. 'Can't you see I'm sleeping,' he thought. He was thinking this was another playful joke from his friends, so he ignored and turned away from the sound. 

"Huh..? Did he just ignore me?" He heard the person say. 

He was surprised. He's not sure who it was. 'She doesn't sound like Mikasa. Even Sasha." Out of curiosity, he opened his eyes. 'Actually, I dont know whose voice is that.' He thought. 

He looked behind his back. There, he saw a woman. She looks a few years older than him. Maybe two or three years older? He was sure he never met her before. 

"Who are you?!" He asked, sounding irritated. 

The woman chuckled. She dropped the trash bag she was carrying in her left hand. "Really?" She was perplexed by the boy's tone. 

The boy looked around. 

"Wha-," 

"Were you drugged? I can't believe those guys. They don't even leave out kids from their business." The woman sounded concerned. She was already thinking of what food she will give to this child. 

The boy was so confused. He was sure of one thing: he was not in his room.

When he looked up, he saw a sky filled with a smoky haze. The air also felt different. Somehow, the air feels heavy. A heaviness unlike the usual heaviness he felt from the humidity every summertime. He was surrounded by dirty and old-looking buildings. 

He was lying on a dirty street, with garbage bags as his pillow. 

The woman who was speaking wore an apron over her tank top. The apron said 'Hungry Bug'. 

"Hey kid, are you okay? Are you going to stay there?" She picked the bag she dropped and placed it beside the pile of trash bags. "I need to get back immediately. Go home now before they come for you again." 

There were a lot of questions in his head: Who is that lady? Who's going to come for me? Home? 

Where am I?! 

Without thinking, the boy blurted out: "Wait! Wait for me!" 

The lady was so confused, but she waited for him.


	2. The Woman, the Hole, the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lady and the boy talked to each other and found out things.

He has never smelled that kind of scent before. He knows it's a kind of food, he just couldn't make out what it is. He has never smelled any food that resembled that smell. He tried to remember the food his mother cooked, but no meal has ever smelled like this. He couldn't make out its ingredients. Are those vegetables? Is it meat? He secretly inhaled the scent more deeply - he was trying to hide it in case the lady finds his actions weird. However, the lady can sense what he was doing, but she ignored him because she's not in the mood to expose him. 

"Are you hungry?" She asked. The lady walked straight to the inside of the counter, leaving the boy on the outside. "Feel free to look around." The lady added. 

The architecture of the place they entered looks different from the usual architectures the boy used to see. The place was small, but it's not too small. A few people can fit here. Actually, a lot of people can fit here. There were tables everywhere. There were chairs at each table. Every table was clean. 

He switched his gaze upon where the lady was. The counter also looks clean. In the area where the lady was standing (she seemed to be busy with something there), the tools seemed a little unorganized. Maybe this was the source of the smell? 

"You look a little hungry. I haven't had my dinner yet, so let's have one together. Let me prepare a quick one." There were tools clanking as she said this. The boy could not reject the offer because he realized that he was also hungry. The sound of cooking pleased his ears. It's been a while since he heard such sounds. _Ah, simpler times_ , he thought. 

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I sit?" He politely asked. 

"Of course! I don't bite, and the chairs don't bite. Loosen up! Don't stress yourself out." She was laughing when she said this. 

He sat in one of the tables nearest to the counter. He feels embarrassed for not doing anything right now. A thought suddenly struck him. He stood up, even though he just sat down.

"May I help you with something?" 

"Oh! Don't mind me. I'm almost done anyway. Just get water from the refrigerator, I guess." She answered. 

Refrigerator? 

_What might be a refrigerator?_ He asked himself. To be honest, the surroundings really looked different to him. The items around him were unfamiliar. Everything seems to be made from material he hasn't seen before. 

"Excuse me, where's the refrigerator?" 

The woman looked at him with a blank expression. She was not sure if the boy was just fooling around. Nevertheless, she answered him. “That white rectangle figure with the door-like handle near you.”

The boy stood up and walked towards the rectangular-shaped figure that the lady described. As he pulled the handle, cold air touched his skin. This was his first time seeing a refrigerator.

He pulled out what looked like a pitcher. He peeked inside and confirmed that what was inside it was water. He pulled it out, closed the door of the ‘refrigerator’ and headed towards the table. The lady was already sitting there. She was watching him as he walked back. 

He took the chair in front of her. He was not speaking. 

The lady spoke: “Don’t be shy, alright? Eat up!” and then she started eating the food on her plate.

He looked down at his own plate. He can distinguish the noodles, but what he was interested about was the golden moon-shaped object that was beside the noodles. The shape almost resembles a half-moon, except that there were folds on the curved portion of the figure. _That_ food takes on a golden brown color, and it looks like it was cooked differently. He was only familiar with roasting and boiling different kinds of food, so this looks new to him. 

Because he was curious about this food, he grabbed one piece by his hand. He was surprised to feel that it was firm. When he took a bite, he was again surprised because the food was crispy. A very unexpected texture. 

“How is it?” the lady asked. She has noticed that the boy seems to be unfamiliar with the things around him. She even noticed that it seems like this is the boy’s first time eating gyoza.

“You’ve never tried gyoza before?” she asked.

 _G-gyoza?!_ He thought. This was the first time he heard of such food. He tried to answer her back immediately, but it was too late. He was already munching on the “gyoza” and he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t exactly describe the taste of gyoza. He can taste the meat from it, but he can also taste more than the meat. _Are there vegetables in this? What is this taste?!_ He thought. 

He swallowed the food. “Y-yes. This is my first time.” He thought this was the most appropriate answer to her question. 

The lady started to talk.

“By the way, I’m Nikaido. I own this restaurant.”

“I’m Eren.”

Nikaido: “Where did you come from? Seems like you’re far-away from home?”

Eren: “Uh… I can’t exactly say… I’m not sure how to answer _that_ question.”

Nikaido: “Is the food good?”

Eren: “Yes! I like it…”

Nikaido: “You’re not only saying it because you’re too hungry, right?”

Nikaido laughed. Eren gave off a little smile. There was silence. 

The silence continued for a little while. Both were focused on the food. 

Eren: “Actually, Nikaido, I don’t know how to say this… but… where am I?”

Nikaido: “You’re in my restaurant..! It’s called ‘Hungry Bug’. My customers really love my gyoza.” 

Eren: “Oh, okay. Yeah, the gyozas are really good.” 

Nikaido: “When you finish up, I can accompany you home. You need to be more careful next time. I think they chose you because you kinda look… easy to deal with.”

 _She can accompany me home?_ But Eren knows this could be impossible. He doesn't know where he is right now. He has never heard of this place before. Everything around him looks different and feels different. He doesn’t care if she finds whatever he's about to say to her funny, but he needs to ask things. He needs to understand his situation right now. 

Eren: “Nikaido, were you really always here?”

Nikaido was shocked at the question. _Did he also move out from there?_ She thought.

“Uh, well… not exactly? I was not born here… I was from _there…_ ”

Eren: “From where?”

Her eyes widened. “Do I have to say it out loud?”

Eren: “Please.”

Nikaido: “The Magic User world.”

Eren: “...” 

Nikaido: “Are you not a magic user?”

Eren: “N-no… I am… not.”

 _Oh shit, I just exposed myself to a human,_ Nikaido thought. _I gotta compromise now, I guess._

Nikaido: “Eren… Please don’t tell anyone what I just said.”

 _What the hell is happening?!_ Eren thought. He was extremely confused right now. He could not understand what was happening. Magic user? _What the hell._ There are magic users?! _Where am I? WHERE AM I?!_

Eren: “Where am I?!” _He was surprised that he shouted this line._

Nikaido: “I told you, you’re in ‘Hungry Bug’! To be more exact - you’re in Hole!”

He was angry now. He was angry and confused.

Eren: “What is Hole?! Did you do this to me?! What do you want from me?!”

Nikaido was perplexed. _This kid is insane_ , she thought. She took a deep breath. 

Nikaido: “Eren, tell me where you’re from.” 

He was resisting his sobs. He was so frustrated at this point, he just wanted to cry. He was having a breakdown. 

Eren: “I’m from the Walls. Shiganshina.”

Nikaido: “What? Where the hell is that? Are you from an extremely far-away province? I’ve never heard of that place.”

Eren: “... I’ve never heard of Hole too. In fact, we are scared of having a hole in the walls.”

Nikaido: “What are you talking about? Why do you keep saying ‘Walls’?”

Eren: “Walls. The walls protect us from titans. You don’t know?”

Nikaido: “Titans?”

Both of them have realized that they don’t understand what each other was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can see, I love Dorohedoro. And I love Attack on Titan. Eren is not my favorite character from AOT but an idea suddenly struck me - it would be fun to see Eren live in the Dorohedoro universe. And here it is!


End file.
